Remember The Time
by Lunaxis
Summary: Welp. I decided to do a Marshall Lee X Marceline Fanfic. Cause mostly there are just real life based ones. This is my vision of how they met and they're ongoing relationship, twists and turns will happen. May change rating as more alcohol use, sexual themes, and moderate language are added. Kind of a song fic. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1- Stratosphere

First chaps short sorry for the inconvenience butttttt gets better believe me. It does.

* * *

Marceline POV

I was walking home from The Candy Kingdom, every inch of me regretting my actions, hating myself. Finn and Jake were at her house too and we were all in PB's lab watching her experiment on Cinnamon Bun. She had conjured up a liquid that supposedly would enhance his nervous system making his reaction/response time faster. The experiment failed, however and the result was Cinnamon Bun going hyper crazy, flailing his arms, and running screaming like a maniac. Finn and Jake tried to stop him and I laughed so hard I bumped into a shelf causing vials and bottles to pour onto Bonnie's head. Seconds later her perfect bubblegum hair was smoking an started falling off her head in chunks. She spun on me with pure rage, screaming as loud as I ever heard her scream for me to get out.

And now here I am walking instead of flying home in the rain, alone. I laugh silently to myself. "Isn't this how it's supposed to be" I mumbled. I let myself into my house and went into the kitchen grabbing myself a strawberry and sucked out the delicious red. When I finished I felt a single tear leaking out of my right eye. Angrily, I slapped it away, then I squished the now grey strawberry into pulp.

"What am I doing? Vampire don't have emotions and they sure as hell don't cry." I let out a sigh. "Screw this. I'm going to Stratosphere."

I hopped into the shower and slipped on some clothes then headed out, with an umbrella this time.

.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

When I got to the club, Stratosphere was buzzing with life. The music of a rock band rattling my ears as the bouncer opened the door for me. Stratosphere was mostly a vampire based club although I noticed a few other creatures dancing under the colorful strobe lights. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Todd a tall lean built guy from a band I used to sing with. I also dated him for a while but dumped him when he tried to be too controlling.

"Marciiii," He purred. "Care to join me for a dance?" He asked winking at me. I looked around, every other decent guy was either dancing with somebody or making out with girls on the leather couches.

"Ugh. I guess but know that you're my last choice." He grinned at me and led me to the dance floor. We danced for a while halfway grinding at parts.

"So… Ready to take me back now Marci?" He asked with a smug grin.

I scoffed, "Not even in your dreams Todd." And with that I turned around and went to the bar.

"One 'Bloody Mary', please." As I drank my drink I turned back around to the band for the first time noticing the lead singer. His hair was done in a messy, careless sort of way that looked kinda sexy on him. He wore a black blazer with a white shirt underneath followed by a clip on tie, black skinny jeans and red converse. He sang with more passion than I've ever heard somebody sing like, he sang like me. When he finished his song his eyes caught mine and he froze. His eyes widened like a deers' in headlights. He motioned something to the drummer and the drummer started the next song as he walked off the stage. As he approached me I noticed he was shaking like a leaf. He floated up to the barstool next to me and sat down, staring me directly in the eye. I tried my hardest not to blink.

"M-M-Mar, Mar?" He asked cautiously.

"How do you know my name?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in curiousity. "Nobody calls me that anymore."

"I don't think I would forget it, Marceline." He said firmly confusing me even more.

"Uh… Dude, I've never seen you before in my life." Pain, and anger flashed on his sea foam green face.

"Are you seriously pretending you don't know me, right now?" He snapped at me.

"No. I am not pretending. I do NOT know who you are! Hell, I don't even know your name!" I yelled. Who did this dude think he was! Accusing me of stuff!

He gritted his teeth together ," Marshall. Lee. Vampire. King." Seeing my muscles tense. He sighed and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay? Just please stop acting and talk to me." I felt my incisors grow slightly a signal that I was getting pissed.

"Did Todd put you up to this!? To get back at me!?" I hopped up from my chair and payed for my drink.

"Forget this. I'm outta here." I hissed and got ready to leave.

"Wait!" He jumped up from his seat slipping a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbling some letters on it.

"Here's where I'm staying," He said, handing me the paper. "Come by when you stop acting." Giving him the nasty eye, I balled it up and stuck it in my bra. Then indignantly left the club and floated back home taking the paper out of my bra and placing it on my nightstand.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

* * *

HOWS THAT FOR CHAPTER ONE!? no seriously. Tell me. I'll be posting chapter 2 very soon. Since it's already written. Every time i get writers block. I look at my little printout of marceline and marshall lee holding their Hambo's and write again. ITS A MIRACLE! Well I'm tired. Nyan Cat says to give you guys a poptart if you review c:


	2. Chapter 2- Remember the time

Well Here You Go. Read. And Review...!

* * *

I tossed and turned all night. Something about that guy seemed really familiar but I couldn't place him. Suddenly I remembered that Ash had made Finn steal my memory of our breakup. But he could of stole one of me and that guy…Marshall if he had reason too.

Grabbing my umbrella to shield myself from the harmful sunlight rays of morning I made my way to Finn's house. I floated in my secret entrance and followed the sound of voices to the kitchen. Jake was making some type of burrito with a whole bunch of random stuff in it and Finn was eating a small little sandwich. Slinking myself into the chair across from Finn silently I said hello.

"Oh my glob, Marceline!" Finn screamed. "There's a such thing as the front door!"

"Yeah! You cant just come in here any time of day sneaking in!" Jake cried.

"Um, actually I can. But I came to ask a question."

"If your question is about Peebles, Marci, Yes she is still furious with you and yes you are still banned from the kingdom." Finn said taking a monstrous bite out of his sandwich.

"Good to know, I guess. But actually to ask about Ash. You said he tricked you into going into my memory. Did you by chance see anything about another vampire? Named uh…. Marshall Lee?"

Finn narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. "Um… No…. No I didn't see anything about any other vampire."

"Hmm… okay…" I rubbed my temples as I tried to think some more. "But would it be possible for him to have gone in my memory before and then taken the memory of Marshall and the memory of him going into my memory?"

Finn stopped chewing. "Yeah I guess it would be. Why are you asking me all these questions anyways?"

"I'll tell you when I figure this out." I said heading out. I got the balled up paper out of my pocket and read it outlloud.

"312 Nightfall avenue. Hmm. In the town Betty and my other ghost friends live." I flew off in that direction.

When I got to 312 Nightfall Avenue I hesitated at the door, 'Do I really want to do this.' I asked myself. Before I could decide, though, the door opened and a very groggy looking guy stood at the door.

"Who the fuck are you? And why are you here at this time of day?" He asked me. Not liking his attitude I replied snidely, "Your _roommate_ invited me. Marshall." He grunted obviously not pleased with him inviting girls to his house. Checking me out quickly he ushered me inside. I barely was able to navigate through the house due to the heaping piles of trash that my feet kept bumping into even though I was floating.

Mystery guy went to a room in the back and opened it loudly slamming the door against the wall. A lot of extremely loud cursing and yelling happened after and I giggled in spite of myself. Float-lounging above the couch I messed with a lock of my hair. Minutes later Marshall came out of the room muttering under his breath about 'effing screaming at 2 o'clock in the afternoon.' I flipped over to lay on my stomach as he walked in, to look like I belonged there.

"So, do you know me now?" He asked floating over to float-sit across from me.

"Still no." I said yawning.

"Then why did you come here?" He asked me his cool persona already fading.

"I came to ask you to tell me why I should know who you are." I stated simply.

He sighed. "Let me try and go get something that might jog your memory." He went into his room and returned a minute later with something brownish-grey in his hand. He took it from behind his back and presented it to me. I nearly fainted; he was holding Hambo, _my _Hambo tied to a second Hambo with a red piece of ribbon.

"H-How did you find that? I lost that y-years ago." I said reaching for the two bears.

"I found it in a stream like 6 years ago but then my ex-girlfriend sold it and I had to go searching for it again and that time some tree wizard was selling it. But you remember it?" He asked handing me the tattered bears carefully.

"I remember mine, yeah. Is that other one yours?" He nodded his head staring at me with such intensity I almost felt bad for not remembering him.

"I guess I'll go ahead and start telling the story," he said sitting at the end of the couch.

"I'll start with the day we met then. It was before the Mushroom War. We were little then like maybe 7. It was a cloudy day so my mom let me out of the house I went straight to the woods because I could be alone there I could stare at creatures and just… explore. And then I heard leaves rustling and I turned around and saw you standing there with your little overalls holding Hambo."

_***Flashback***_

"_Um, hi." I said nervously._

"_Hi…."She said back quietly, her short black hair whipping in the wind._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Marceline." She answered baring her teeth._

"_Mine is Marshall Lee." I responded grinning. _

"_Do you want to be friends Marshall?" She asked._

"_Sure, but you can call me Marsh." I added._

"_Okay, and you can call me Mar-Mar." She said back, grinning._

"_Do you want to play Mar-Mar?" I asked holding out my hand._

"_Yeah." She said taking my hand and smiling. I smiled back and we took off toward the stream, messing with frogs and fish and whatever else we could bother._

* * *

"We've been friends ever since then." I continued.

* * *

_From that day we played every day and eventually we made our way to making our best friends, best friends._

"_Hambo said he likes you." She told me one day while we were up in a tree staring down at the world below us. _

"_Hambo said **she** likes **you**." I said grinning. _

"_I think your Hambo and my Hambo should be best friends like us!" She cried excitedly. _

"_Yeah good idea… hmm," I ripped a piece of red fabric off my tattered shirt and tore it in half. "One for your Hambo and one for mine." I said tying the piece of fabric onto my Hambo. _

* * *

"Up until before the Mushroom War we saw each other every single day. When we were 15. But that's when things started to change."

* * *

_We were sitting on the beach, at night of course, facing out to the sea. _

"_Mar-Mar… Do you know how to kiss?" I asked grinning. God, I loved to make her uncomfortable._

"_Why do you want to know?" She challenged narrowing her eyes at me._

"_I cant ask you a question without you wanting to know why? What happened to the spontaneous Marci I used to know?!" I said with mock horror._

"_You asswipe. Fine, yeah I can kiss." She said throwing sand on me. Her hair had grown longer now, midnight blue hair cascading down to her waistline._

_I laughed smugly. "It's okay if you cant you know. I don't judge… You, at least," I said grinning again._

"_I am not lying! I don't get known in the guy world for nothing you know." She argued back. I felt my jealousy begin to come and show itself._

"_Prove it then, you chicken butt." I growled._

"_What!" She yelped._

"_I said 'Prove it' if your such a good kisser then prove it and kiss me."_

"_NO!" She screamed turning her head from my serious gaze._

"_Well then that proves it. You cant kiss." I said smugly._

"_UGH! YES I CAN!" She yelled and I made a "pfft" noise. "FINE. I'll effing kiss you." Victoriously I looked at her smiling. She had turned to face me again. She leaned her head down to mine her beautiful hair brushing my face. _

_When her lips touched mine I swear it was like being touched by an angel. She hesitated at first drawing back slightly but I leaned back into her never wanting this to end. I pressed my tongue against her soft lips asking for entrance. She accepted and her tongue and mine fought for dominance. I ran my hand through her hair as she knotted her hands behind my neck. I pulled her slowly down on top of me, sliding her over so that she straddled my leg. Instead of going any further though she opened her eyes and backed up slowly until she was on the sand again. _

_I sat back up. "Well, well, well. I guess you can kiss." I said coolly._

"_You wanna go for round two?" I added with a grin. _

"_Marshall Lee…." She started and I cringed at the use of my full name that she only used if she was mad at me or trying to comfort me._

"_Yeah?" And I noticed she was shaking slightly. "What's wrong?" She stood up and brushed the sand off her jeans._

_I-I gotta go." She whispered, and ran back towards the woods in the direction of her home leaving me alone and confused on the beach._

* * *

"After that day at the beach, you didn't talk to me for like a week and a half. I came by your house every day and your dad said you were sick. The next time I saw you, you were sitting alone at the beach. By that time though the war was really starting to affect Aaa."

* * *

_She sat alone on the sand, head between her knee's. She looked so fragile, so hurt. And I couldn't feel anything but guilty. I floated slowly to where she sat. She didn't look up when I sat down either._

_"I thought you were sick." I said nudging her knee with mine._

_"Go away." She mumbled into her leg._

_"What's wrong Mar-Mar?" _

_"Just go away!" She yelled, pulling her head up so I could see her face, which was wet with tears._

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You know how this works." I said grinning._

_She sighed. "Fine. What's wrong? Everything is wrong, everything is changing and I don't want it to. First you had to kiss me. And now my dad says that we have to move to Ooo. Because of this stupid effing war. It's not safe anymore! The humans tried to burn down our forest!" She cried._

_"You're moving? To Ooo?" I whispered. 'Oh my god. I'm losing my best friend.' I thought to myself. _

_"Yes you jackass. And all the while. All I can freaking think about... Is how much I enjoyed kissing you." She looked straight into my eyes then tears running down her face cheeks pinkish. _

_"Then... why did you stop?" _

_"Because! Aren't you listening! I didn't want anything to change in our relationship I want to be your friend and only your friend but friends don't kiss each other and all I'm thinking about is kissing you!" _

_"So what I'm hearing is... All you want to do is kiss me?" _

_"Oh my glob. I hate you. You're so... UGH! Just get away from me. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm moving. and I don't want to have to miss you even more than I already will. Just get out of my face." With her words my heart broke._

* * *

Okaaaaay. How's that for chapter 2?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU. AND DON'T FORGET. I HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC WITH FINN AND FIONA. "In the land of Eee" Read it too! MMK. B-BYE OH YEAH

Go back into the kitchen and make me a sandwich i want turkey and tomato! Oh and also pickles! IM HUNGY! Trololol. Lawl.


	3. Chapter 3- Tears of a Vampire

Okaaaaay. Got out chapter 3 only 2 days late! I was shooting for haloween. Didn't make it obviously. But please enjoy chapter 3! REVIEW PLEASSSSEEEE!

* * *

Marceline POV.

When he finished talking dark red drops were slowly streaming down his face.

"Um, Are you- uh, okay?" I asked cautiously motioning to his face. Confused he pressed a hand to the blood and looked at it.

"Oh! Uh- Shit! I'll be right back." He stuttered and hurried off to the bathroom. After a few minutes I glanced toward the bathroom and saw that he was still in there. Bored, I walked in the direction mystery guy went and saw a door with a white paper on it with the name 'Marshall' scribbled in red. I glanced behind me quickly and opened the door.

Clothes were all over the floor, several pairs of shoes in red, and as I neared his bed I saw a small book, curious, I picked it up and opened it to the first page.

* * *

**_If somebody is reading this I will suck you dry and drop you in a ditch._**

**_Thought Journal._**

**_~Before the war I had a best friend and a mother that loved me. After the war I had nobody. And it just makes me think… What did I ever do to earn this total damnation? Was it the fact that at a young age I caved in to mortal feelings? Is it because I disrespected my mother by doing so? Is it so wrong to have a heart? Even if it doesn't beat?_**

**_~ Marceline… I think of you every day. I know you think you hate me… But I think the truth of it is that you're just afraid of change. And me, being the Marshall I am… Find it totally unfair that the one person I love that loves me back (Yes, I know you do.) is afraid of admitting it._**

**_~ You know, it's funny. It's been 500 years since I've seen you. But I still remember the way you smelled, looked, acted, walked, talked… I've traveled to the Night O' Sphere and back. And still I've seen nothing more heartbreaking than losing you. I looked for you there too. My mother is still ruler of the Night O' sphere. But it's rumored that your dad is going to kill her to gain control. I support him in silence._**

**_~ I've made lot's of friends over the years but none of them seem real. And besides in they end they just end up using me. I've had to move countless times because of that._**

**_~Hey guess what? My thousandth birthday is today! Happy birthday to me… Though it doesn't seem so happy. I don't think I've ever had a birthday party before… Whatever though. It's getting a lot easier to shield my emotions and just show people the non-caring vampire side of me. It does get tired not confiding in someone real though._**

**_~ Today I met Ashlee. She's a witch in training. She's really cool with her maniacal grin and soft white hair. I think I'm actually falling for somebody. Amazing. Didn't think I would ever fall for anybody other than you. I thought I would feel empty forever. But maybe, just maybe I've found somebody to fill that hole._**

* * *

I heard Marshall call my name and squealed, dropping the book and floating quickly to the door where Marshall was standing a worried look on his face.

"Um… What were doing in my room?" Suddenly at a loss for words I quickly shot him a question back.

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?" At that he smiled, probably reminding him of something I used to do when he knew me.

"Now, now I asked you first. It's only fair if you answer first and I answer second." He said in a slightly irritating, condescending manner.

"Um… I-um… thought I saw something crawl over here and into your room." Geez, since when did I lose my great skill in lieing?

"I was cleaning my face." He said completely overlooking my horrible lie.

"Yeah, why do your eyes do… that? Mine don't."

"Oh, you know, some warlock put a curse on me. After I drained all of his jelly doughnuts."

"Interesting." We were still standing in the same position him right outside of his door and me right on the inside and it was beginning to get awkward. So I pushed past him and went back to the couch I was floating on. He came back over to his chair after a few seconds.

"I guess you still don't remember any of this." After I shook my head no and he flashed me a toothy grin. "I hope you wouldn't mind me asking this, Princess of the Night O' sphere." I huffed indignantly at the use of that name. It's not like I want to be any part of the Night O' sphere. "But I was wondering if you would mind me kissing you to see if that jogged any memories." He continued with a smug grin.

"Haha. No. I'll be back tomorrow. I need to figure some stuff out." His face fell at that and I saw his flick his tongue across his right canine.

"Sure. Just don't say that and go M.I.A for another thousand years." Choosing not to respond to that I walked out of the house and back into the crisp Ooo air.

One thing was more than clear. If I wanted my memory of Marshall back then I would have to confront my Jackass of an ex-boyfriend Ash about it. But I wouldn't go alone just in case he tried to go into my mind again. I flew back into the air towards my old treehouse which Finn and Jake now lived.

Using their earlier advice to use a door I knocked on the front door loud enough to wake them if they were sleeping. It _was_ already eight o'clock and I had no idea what time these guys normally went to sleep.

Jake opened the door rubbing his eyes and holding a mug of something that smelled like green tea.

"Oh… It's _you._ Surprised you used the _door_ this time. What do you-" I interrupted him.

"Out of the way dog." I said as I pushed past him making him drop his mug and yell out in surprise as hot tea and glass sprayed him. I flew quickly up the stairs to where Finn's room was. He was sitting up in his bed messing around with one of those idiotic worm things.

"Finn!" I called snapping him out of his trance and sending him falling to the floor in surprise.

"Oh my glob Marceline! Can't you go a day without scaring the plops out of me?!"

"No. And Finn I need your help."

"With what?" He asked climbing back into his bed.

"I need to pay a visit to Ash." Finn looked wide eyed at me as if I had just suggested we fly to the sun.

"What for?" He asked cautiously.

"I think he stole an important memory from me."

* * *

Sooo How was it? Did you like it? Please let me know how I'm doing! I'm thinking about doing a little poll... I'll let you know if i do one. And DUN DUN DUN Ash will be in the neeeexxt chapter. Things just get more dramatic with every chapter Like OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! DRAMA BOMBBBBB! :D I really don't know what else to put here. But I've got hungies so Ta!


	4. Chapter 4- I hate you, I love you

**A/N:** **Omg people. I KNOW it has been like forever since I updated. And bad news for those reading my other story "In the Land of Eee" I had like a serious writers block crisis and it is now being put on hold. D: -pf- Sorrryyy. But I'm trying to get into this story because I want more then anything for Marci and Marshy to be together and tbh I like Marceline more than Finn... v.v BUT ANYWAYS. I'll be putting all my effort into this story from now so expect chapters more often! Sooo enjoy this chapter I know I love it. I slaved over it for two days... :D FOR YOU GUYS! So you know show a little love and leave something for me in the review box. Orr you can tell your friends about this story and get them to follow it! :D Thanks! Enjoy! Oh and Happy Holidays ;)! 2013!**

* * *

"Memory of what?" Finn asked.

"Of… Marshall Lee." I answered slowly.

"Who?" Jake said coming into the room with a new cup of tea.

"Marshall Lee, the vampire king… Apparently I knew him when I was younger before I moved here." I said trying not to look at Finn's face, scared of the question I knew was coming.

"How can there be a Vampire King? You're not married are you?" Finn questioned, I cringed.

"Um, his uh, mom I guess used to be the ruler of the Night O' sphere before my dad." I glanced up and caught Finn's eye. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Doesn't that mean that you're… like… _supposed_ to marry him or something?"

"Finn I don't _know_. I don't remember him at _all_, that's why we need to go pay a visit to Ash to see what's true and what's not."

"Alright then, that's mathematical. It's like one of those mystery books I found in the junkyard." Finn said almost dreamily.

"Finn! I told you not to read those! That's not real life! It's not always a happy ending." Jake yelled.

"Okay, okay." I snapped. "Are you guys coming or not? I don't think it's a good idea for me to go alone, who knows what that psycho would do?"

"Totally, Marci, Me and Jake got your back. It's adventure time!"

"Whoa, no. We'll leave in the morning I need my beauty sleep." Jake argued.

"Yeah, Yeah okay dude. Not that SLEEPING is gonna help that face." Finn joked. Jake apparently didn't hear the comment as he simply sighed and got into his bed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

When we arrived at Ash's place it was about high noon and my face was hurting because of the brutal wind.

"So… do you want us to like break the door down or something, Marci?" Finn asked raising his sword.

"No, let's try not to make him angry. Maybe he'll cooperate." I raised my pale arm to the door and knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again, this time harder. The door flew open and a tall figure with bone white hair and blue skin, Ash, stood there holding a glass with some type of alcohol in it. He looked completely stoned and smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks. My nostrils flared at the smell.

"Ugh, Marceline. Back to have your damn friend step on me again?" He slurred.

"Nope. Just here to ask some questions." I said placing a small smile on my face despite the smell. Now was a time I wished I didn't have heightened smell.

"Whatever. Come in, I guess." He droned, turning around and walking back into his house. Our trio followed and the smell inside was even worse than him. Trash and liquor bottles lined the floor and in the trash small bugs crawled around.

He led us to his couch and slumped down on to it. I cautiously sat next to him to try to seem more inviting, I would have to make this fast, his smell this close up was intoxicating. And not in a good way.

"What the hell did you want to ask me Marceline? I'm not much up for talking at the moment." He snapped.

"Well I guess to make this quick I'm gonna just ask what I cam to ask. Did you take a memory of mine? Without me knowing it?" I heard a "shhhhwip!" sound and looked over to the guys, Finn had taken out his sword and began shining it on his lap. Jake morphed his hand into a spiked bat thingy and beat it against his had menacingly.

"Well why would I ever want to do something like that sugarplum?" He said in still in his drunken stupor not noticing Finn and Jake preparing to beat him down for information.

"Just answer the question." Finn ordered. Ash gave him the death glare and conjured up a small flame in his fingertip.

"Probably. Maybe. Why?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Because I have reason to believe you took a very important memory of a person close to me and I want it back." I growled.

"Suppose I did take this memory… And I did give you it back. What's in it for me?" He asked waggling his white eyebrows.

"Uhh, how about a kiss?" I sneaked a glance at Finn to see that he was looking at me both curious and horrified.

"Nah, Marci I'm gonna need a little more than that. Something valuable."

"Okay… How about one of my guitars?"

"Now you're talking. Okay to specifics now. _Which_ memory do you want back?" He asked smoothly gulping down more of his drink. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you implying that you took more than one of my memories?"

"Look, do you want this specific memory back or not?" He said gesturing toward my head, making his alcohol slosh nearly over the side of his cup. I huffed, but nodded my head.

"I want back the memory of Marshall Lee." The flame in his fingertip grew brighter as his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I never took a memory of whoever that douche bag is." He said sharply.

"Uh-huh but you're growing fury is telling me otherwise. Give me back the memory."

"I don't what you're talking about." He said struggling to show indifference to the subject. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Finn and Jake across from us.

"Guys, go wait outside." I snarled.

"But what about-" Finn started.

"GO." I hissed, showing my fangs. They obeyed quickly and scrambled through the trash piles to the front door.

"So, let me ask you a different question. Why did you take my memory of him?" Ash's finger flame grew even larger slightly alarming me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." He yelled and slammed his drink down on to his coffee table causing it to shatter and the nasty smelling liquid went everywhere.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT MARSHALL LEE YOU SCUMBAG." I screamed back and got up from the couch.

"FINE. You want the truth, babe? Because when I first met you all you thought about was him, all you talked about was him, all you cared about was _him_. And for a guy like me trying to get in your pants, he began to get really, really annoying. So one night when I talked you into coming here I took your memory of him and crushed it. Like a fucking cockroach. And by the way babe, that was the night where you finally _did_ let me get in your pants." So many emotions were running through my mind when he finished talking. _Hate, resentment, understanding, surprise, shock, glee, desperation._

I focused hard to keep my voice steady. "Okay. Fine. But we're not dating anymore, and you're definitely not getting in my pants anytime soon… So why don't you hold up to your end of the deal and give me my memory of him back?"

"You know what, fine. If it'll get you out of my face sooner than I'll do it." Ash huffed then murmured some more wizardy stuff and the flame on his finger turned into a blue ball. And as the ball expanded it began to grow a hazy image… the image cleared and I could see me as a little vampire holding my Hambo cheerfully. And next to me was a sea-foam green vampire with another Hambo that had a small little ribbon tied on to its arm that was attached to mine. Ash then flung the ball towards my face where it then flew like a ghost into my head.

For a moment all I saw was blue. Then the memories started to fill my eyes.

_Marshall and I meeting, Our Hambo's, The time at the beach, the dreaming of him, the day I told him I was moving away, the hurt on his face when I said I hated him, the sadness when I left him…_. A single tear slipped down my face.

"Thanks." I squeaked then quickly floated out of his house. My mind was getting crowded with thoughts of Marshall, Memories of Marshall, Everything about Marshall. The way he'd tease me, that cocky grin he got when he did, the feel of his breath tickling my skin, and the scent of him… strawberries mixed with pain and evergreen. My legs quivered and I struggled not to fall into the nasty trash under me. I burst through the door into the now setting day sky. I saw Finn and Jake sitting out on the grass talking, they got up quickly when they saw me come out of the house.

"Marci! What hap-…. Why do your eyes look like that?" Confused I touched my face and looked at my hand. Red liquid covered my fingers. '_What the hell?_'

"I gotta go. I'll tell you guys what happened later." With that I took off flying... In the direction of 312 Nightfall Avenue.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

I landed just in front of _his_ house the _him_ I had fought so hard not to love. The _him_ that forced me to break my heart, and his. I went up to the door and knocked a little more loudly then I intended to. The same mystery guy answered except this time he seemed more awake.

"Ah… You again." This time he looked me up and down a little slower than before. I had on a red t-shirt with a black and red scarf, my sun hat, blue shorts, and black laced boots.

"He's in his room." Mystery guy said and opened the door wide enough for me to come in. I floated quickly to the room with the familiar "Marshall Lee" on the front. I debated in my mind whether or not to knock. '_I definitely want him to be surprised so I guess I'll just walk in." _I pushed open the door to see Marshall sitting on his bed with his back to me, he had his base in his hands. He began strumming and singing a song;

"_**This is it**_

_**Welcome to my funeral**_

_**Without you I don't even have a pulse**_

_**All alone it's dark and cold**_

_**With every move I die**_

_**Here I go**_

_**This is my confessional**_

_**A lost cause**_

_**Nobody can save my soul**_

_**I am so delusional**_

_**With every move I die…**_

_**I have destroyed our love, it's gone.**_

_**Payback is sick**_

_**It's all, my fault."**_

Before he could continue I cleared my throat loudly, he spun around aware of an audience.

"Mar- Mar?" He asked, eyes wide. He moved over to me slowly and brushed a red tear from my face.

"Uh… I lied… About the, uh, red tears. A warlock did put a curse on me… But that wasn't the curse." He stuttered. And I suddenly felt such a fury bubbling inside me I felt angry enough to explode.

"_I hate you." _I growled. And when he was about to say something I smacked him hard enough to leave my hand imprint on his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered and pressed my lips to his acting on the want that I've been wanting for so long. To _kiss_ my sexy vampire. He backed away after a moment and looked at me in confusion.

"Mar-Mar?" He breathed. To silence him I kissed him again more deeply this time.

* * *

**Hey! Keep it teen rated guys. -.o Hehe. Sooo Did you guys like? Let me know! If you have any questions I'm going to start answering them in my before chapter Author notes! Thanks for reading sorry for the really long wait _ Busy... with stuff.. and you know.. My usual laziness. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! And awww Marcilee! c; Aren't they such a cute couple? xD**


	5. Chapter 5- Dreaming of the past

**AN:/ Alright enjoy I've been working on this since I posted the last chapter... And I started chapter 6... but then I thought I should do this chapter first... A little background stuff... Yup. So anyways as always READ AND ENJOY. By the way to be CLEAR this chapter is A DREAM of MARCELINES. Just so you're not confused.**

* * *

Marceline P.O.V

_We were getting ready to go to the new club "Junkyard" that opened last week. We had decided to match so that we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. Giggling from being drunk off happiness, Marshall and I prepared to sneak into an 18+ club being 3 years short of the age requirement. I look into the mirror, then huff in annoyance that my vampirism took away my lovely reflection so instead I looked back to Marshy who was ruffling his hair. Our outfits matched in perfect sync; Marsh was wearing a black and white checkered blazer with skinny, leather, rocker pants and a grey t-shirt with low topped converse. I was wearing a grey tank top with black and white elbow length gloves with the fingers out and knee length converse stopping a few inches away from my leather shorts and my hair pulled back into a high ponytail. _

"_Ready to go twinnie?" Marshy said as he held out his hand. I nod and float over to his waiting hand. Together we fly over the city; lined with tall buildings and colorful lights, dodging the acid rain and hissing when drops hit our bodies. _

_We walk inside and see that the club is lined with leather chairs and was full of vampires and humans alike. We instantly break through the center of the crowd and begin full on dancing as if we were born for this exact purpose. After a while I leave Marshall to dance with some squealing girls who recognize him from our band "The Eternal Legacy" and head over to the bar. Slipping the bartender an extra 20$ I coax her into letting me order a Bloody Mary without showing ID, and relax back into my seat. Somebody taps my shoulder from behind and I whirl around lazily, marveling in the taste of my drink. My eyes widen as I see the hunk standing in front of me: He has emo-style deep red hair, with creamy white skin, such a chiseled face it was as if his face was carved from stone, and emerald eyes that seemed to glow. On top of that he has on a tight green t-shirt with a black rosary on and dark jeans that sagged slightly below his waist. _

"'_Sup? The names Todd." He said with a grin perfect teeth with the slightest of fangs on his canines. _

"_Heyyyy…" I slurred already getting drunk. "You're pretty… hot... Do you play any instruments or… sing?"_

"_Yeah, I play the drums."_

"_You wanna join my band "The Eternal Legacy"? We desperately need a drummer."_

"_Hell yes. That's sounds awesome. And you're pretty hot yourself. Wanna dance….?" _

"_Marceline. And yes I'd love to." _

"_Alright then." He says leading me to the dance floor._

_We start to dance and, if I wasn't so drunk I would probably say something about the way his hands are wandering over my body. But at the moment I could care less. Before long we were more dirty dancing than regular dancing, with my back to his chest. When the song ended we headed over to an empty leather couch, I sat in his lap with my back leaning against the armrest._

"_You're a good dancer." He whispered in my hair, tickling my ear. I looked up at him and he lowered his face to mine kissing me softly at first but with more purpose as the moment continued. His hands began to ghost in the back of my shirt, and I locked my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. _

"_**Marceline**__." Came a familiar voice laced with fury. I looked up to see Marshy hovering above us with a vicious glare set on his face. Only to realize that breaking my kiss with Todd left a trail of spit between our mouths. I giggle innocently._

"_Hayyyy… Marsh__**allll."**__ I slur. He frowns at me._

"_My gob, Mar-Mar. You're drunk as fuck." I giggle again._

"_Hehe, you rhymeeed." I pout. "And yes I am. Gonna arrest me po-po?" He rolls his eyes and yanks me off of Todd. _

"_Marshyyy. That wasn't very nice." I say crossing my arms. "Todd is my new boyfriend, you __**jerk.**__" He glances at Todd who is staring at us with confusion but with a small smirk on his mouth. _

"_Mar-Mar this tool is __**not**__ your boyfriend. You just met him like what? An hour or two ago?! Mar-Mar let's go. Now." By this time Todd had gotten up from his seat and was advancing toward Marshall._

"_What did you just call me, emo punk?" He said with a perfectly even tone. _

"_I called you a tool you damn idiot." Marshall said pushing me out of the way to stand face to face with Todd._

"_You know what, I'm not about to fight you. I'll let you do the hurting of yourself alone. Now as for Marceline I don't where you came from all of a sudden but obviously she's not interested in you. So why don't you shut your mouth and let her decide what she'll do." They both turned to face me and my drunken stupor dissolved as the situation got more heated now that they wanted me to choose. _

"_Um… You know I actually gotta get home my dad is going to freak…" I say diverting my eyes away from their stoney glares. Marshall knows my dad is in the Night O' sphere._

"_But… um… Todd here's my number," I say writing my number on a napkin. "Don't be afraid to use it." I add with a grin. And with that, I leave the club and head toward my house._

_.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'_

_I sit on my bed in my pj's; a red tank top and grey boxer shorts. And stare up at the ceiling, just when I'm about to fall into a deep sleep I hear a knock at the door. Groaning I get up at float downstairs to the front door. Opening it I roll my eyes at let out a sigh. _

"_What are you doing here? Come to lecture me some more about what I should and shouldn't do?" Marshall looks at me with resentment and maybe even guilt._

"_No… Can I come in?" I look down at the ground and then at his face, and nod floating over to the couch. _

"_What did you come here for then?" I ask as he float-sits next to me. _

"_Look, I wanted to just say I was sorry. I acted out of line with you. You're a grown vampire and you can take care of yourself. So excuse me if I have your best interest on my mind at all times." _

"_My best-… If you had my best interest on your mind then you wouldn't have taken me to the club in the first place Marshall. So don't lie to my face and say you do because you only have you're best interest in your head. You don't __**control**__ me Marshall I can do whatever the hell I want."_

"_That's not-"_

"_-Save it. Just shut up." I could hear him grit his teeth together. "Oh, and by the way Todd is in our band now. So you better used to my __**boyfriend**__ hanging out with me." His eyes started to blaze the way they always do when he's pissed. But usually those eyes aren't focused on me. _

"_He's in our __**band**__ now?! And Marceline Abadeer, That prick is __**not **__your damn boyfriend! You just freaking met him 4 hours ago! You don't know anything about him!" He yelled his eyes burning brighter by the second. _

"_Oh… I see what's going on here." I smiled sweetly at him. "Little Marshy is __**jealous**__, that Marceline has another guy to occupy her time." I gave him a sympathetic look. Immediately the flame in his eyes went out and his eyes widened._

"_What?! No! I just don't think that this "Todd" guy is good for you!" _

"_Well that's not what your face is telling me Marshy. It's okay to be jealous. I understand." _

"_You know what? Fine. But when that jack ass breaks your heart I'll be there to say I'll told you so. I might even let you cry on my shoulder." He got up and winked at me before going to the door and slamming it closed. _

_That was a month before I caught Todd cheating on me with some random girl. I didn't date for a long time after that… Marshall was right to warn me about him. And in the end although he did tell me "I told you so." He always let me cry on his shoulder and punch him with the image of Todd in my head._

* * *

**AN:/ Okay so anyways a little more on Todd and Marcelines past with him. Guess who'll be in the next chappie! ;) Okay SO REVIEWWWW PLEASSEEE AND YOU'LL GET YOUR CHAPTERS FASTER. :D AND WAIT FORGOT! Somebody posted a review saying I should change the rating to M.. Should I? I mean I know this chapter is kinda.. pushing it.. but it was very necessary... So be sure to tell me if you think I should change the rating to Mature instead of Teen! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6- Waking up (to reality)

**AN:/ Mmk well in advance sorry it's short and it looks small on this edit screen... so if it's small for you as well SORRY I don't know how to fix it if it's a problem... Anyways read an enjoy and I will continue on the bottom. And also um Marceline and Marshall Lee MAY HAVE engaged in some activity that is inappropriate for teen reading. So that said, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and felt a cool hand over my chest. And now that my sleep was wearing off, I felt a cool body next to me and saw a lock of jet-black hair. I jolted upright. Then, not believing what my mind was telling me, snuck a peek at the sexy vampire lady next to me. '_Mar-Mar…'_ I eased my head back down to act as if I had just woken up.

"Mar-Mar." I prodded, poking her cheek. She grunted in annoyance at being unwillingly brought back from her slumber. I poked her other cheek. She swatted my hand away muttering obscenities. I pinched her nose. This time she smacked my face.

"WHAT?! Damn, I'm awake!" She groveled, snuggling back into my red velvet sheets. I counted five seconds down on my fingers. She gasped and looked over her shoulder back to me.

"WHAT THE FU-" She scrambled to get up resulting in her falling off the bed and onto the floor. I held back my laughter and floated over to the edge of the bed. She hopped up and leaned against the wall. Her face a mix of horror, confusion, and panic. I grinned.

"Do you remember me now?" Her face went blank for a second. Red tears started to stream down her face. She opened her mouth to speak then, deciding against it, turned around and quickly and ran out the door. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam.

Marceline's POV

I bit my lip to keep back a sob, and sat down on the grass putting my head in between my knees. The wind blew a hard gust of cold air onto my body and I realized I was in nothing but my underwear.

'Could this day get any worse?'

As if the world were answering me it began to rain and the rain was _cold,_ it hit my skin like a frosty needle…. But I liked the pain. It helped me to forget. I heard the door open behind me and I sniffled a bit. Marshall came towards me, fully dressed, with a blanket and umbrella in his hand. He sat down on the wet grass next to me putting the towel around my shoulders and stuck the umbrella deep in the ground so he wouldn't have to hold it.

"Mar-Mar…" He started, shuffling closer to me.

"Shut up." I snapped, angling my body away from him.

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"No, Marshall. You don't understand.

"Then make me fucking understand!"

"You're getting mad at me..."

"Well no shit, I am!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"You won't get it!"

"Try me!"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Just tell me!"

"Stop!"

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me! Do you hate me or something?"

"Shut up!"

"Did I do something wrong?!"

"Stop talking!"

"Are you too fucking good for me now? Is that it?"

"Marshall!"

"Don't want to be seen with me anymore, huh?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"TELL ME!"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?! I DON'T WANT TO. BUT I DO. I WANT TO SEE YOU AS A FRIEND BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN SEXY."

I could feel his eyes on me after he heard what I just said, but I didn't want to look at him and see the disgusted look in his eyes.

"Mar-Mar…"

"Leave me alone! You got what you wanted!"

"Mar-Mar… I…"

"No, I already know you don't feel the same. Just go."

He put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him. In his eyes were not disgust but, shock and even… appreciation?

"Marceline Abadeer. I do _not_ hate you. I love you more than anything or anybody I've ever loved in my entire undead life. And these past thousand years have been unbearable without you with me. I miss your smile, your infectious laugh, the way your lips feel on mine… And the worst thing in the world is for me to see you unhappy. I love you. Don't you ever think anything else. Always have, always will. And I have _no_ idea why you would ever think I didn't. Why do you think I kissed you that day on the beach? Because I thought it was a game? No. I wanted you… to want me back. And you have always pushed me away, but I always come back because I don't want anybody but **you**. _Only you._ I hate that it took you a thousand years to finally say you loved me. We could have been together all this time." He flashed me one of his trademark grins, except it seemed different from the others, like it was maybe a little brighter.

"I-I don't know what to say Marshall…" I said after minutes of staring into each others eyes in silence.

"Can you at least give it a try? If you say no, I swear I'll pull more of the sappy stuff on you." He said nudging my shoulder.

"Can you prove it?"

"Prove what?"

"What you said… Can I… C-can I read your book?" He looked at me quizzically before realizing what I meant.

"Ah… So _that_ was what you were doing in my room." He said with a smirk. Feeling heat rush to my face, I turned away. I looked up and noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to peek through the clouds. Marshall hissed in pain beside me and as ray of sunlight hit his shoulder.

"Ouch. We should really get back inside now," He said getting up and taking the umbrella out of the ground so that it covered us from the light. "C'mon, lets go take a look at my book." He added putting his arm over my shoulders and leading me back inside.

* * *

**AN:/ (continued) Alrighties! There is a serious issue that I am starting to notice... I AM NOT GETTING REVIEWS! OMG THAT MAKES ME SOO SAAADDD! PEOPLE PLEASE SHOW YOU'RE LOVE FOR THIS STORY IT MOTIVATES ME. AND MOTIVATION GETS ME WRITING. NO MOTIVATION= LESS WRITING= LONGER TIME PERIOD BETWEEN CHAPTERS. SO ANYWAYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED THAT ARGUING PART! I loved it soooo much.. But I'm like... a huge sap for crazy romantic moments... BUT NOT THE POINT! Review guys it makes me happy! PLEASE! And again sorry this was short and the next chappie might be as well because we will be taking a journey into the contents of Marshall's book (er. Man diary... Vampire diary? uhh Vampire journal?) and this might take a while for me to write because I don't know what goes on through a guys head...But if you REVIEWWW  it might give me the motivation I need to REALLY TRY. And get it to you sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Book of Thoughts

**AN:/ Sup my followers! And well, the rest of you that are reading this... But you might as well be followers too! :D Anyways wow this was fast.. I wrote the whole chapter down on paper yesterday and 7am this morning. :D But as you know in like.. chapter 5 I said guess who's gonna be in the next chapter... And no new character (or old ;)) was in chapter 6 *ahem* or this one. But now I can OFFICIALLY say "Guess who's gonna be in the next chappie :D So yeahs Um just to let you know my original idea for this chapter was going to have like NO dialogue just the whole thing be Marshall's book. But I thought that would take too long and be terribly boring so I did it like this instead! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marcelines POV.**

I sat Indian-style on Marshall's bed with my arms crossed and an expectant smile on my face. Marshall, a few feet away from me, rummaged around under his bed in search of one of his deepest and personal thoughts in the form of a book. And he was about to let me read it. My… "boyfriend" was about to let me read his most personal thoughts. What girl wouldn't be happy? I sure was, especially with what I've read so far.

Jolting me out of my thoughts, Marsh plummeted down onto the bed next to me, book in hand. He offered the book to me with an odd look in his eye. Then it hit me, he was probably about 10 times as nervous as me.

"Look, Marshall, you don't have to let me read it if you don't want to…." He cut me off by pressing his mouth to mine. He moved back a little, but remained close enough to me so that our noses almost touched. Now staring into my eyes intently, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay first, will you _stop_ calling me Marshall already? You know I hate when you do that. And second, if I didn't want you to read the book I wouldn't have put it in your hands. And I'm going to tell you before hand you may not like what's written in there… but don't hate me for it."

Noting his words carefully, I looked down at the book in my hand, only to realize that my hands were shaking violently. I took a deep breath and forced my trembling hands to open the book. Studying the first page, I had read what seemed like years ago, I noticed a folded up piece of paper was stuck on the side. Ripping it off carefully I unfolded it.

On the paper was an adorable picture of us as young teenagers and above us is a big heart with the words "Marshy loves Marci" written in it. And the same phrase was written over and over in every empty space.

Seeing this love letter that he drew all by himself, hit a nerve somewhere in me and I couldn't help but to subdue to the eruption of laughter bubbling inside me. Marshall sighed dramatically beside me.

"Can't a guy get a break? I was like 12 and totally obsessed with you when I made that! I was going to give it to you on your birthday but…."

"Yeah, I know, I said if anybody was going to give me anything other than fries or I was going to rip out their throat." Noticing that Marshall was still looking at the paper in disgust, I added quickly "But it's adorable and I love it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," I said smiling brightly. "Can I keep it?" He nodded, stunned at my approval. I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and set the paper aside turning the page in the book. Every entry had Ashley's name in it but a particular entry on the next page caught my eye.

* * *

_~You know sometimes, when Ashley is away doing who knows what with whoever she wants, I feel desperately lonely. And I've been thinking of you Marceline… Way too much for my own good. And I'm scared. Not of death, my mom's ghost, of rejection, of being hurt. I'm scared that I'll find you one day and you'll be happy with somebody else, __**love**__ somebody else. I cant keep finding mock- replacements of you. And, hell, nothing is better than the real thing._

* * *

And the entry below that one made my eyes prickle threatening tears.

* * *

_~I want to die. Ashley left me, my friends died. Why can't I die? I'm alone. I have __**nobody**__ now. I'm trying to make this want go away, but morning is coming soon and I don't know if I can stop myself from walking outside. I don't think anybody would care anyways. You hate me. The world hates me. I hate me._

* * *

Shutting my eyes tightly, I closed thr book, not wanting to read another word. I handed Marshall the book forcefully and got up from the bed my whole body shaking. I stalked over to the wall and leaned my forehead against it letting a single tear run down my cheek. I felt warm breath on my neck, and knew he was behind me.

"Marceline… What's wrong?" He asked, carefully twisting a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"I… I can't… do this."

"Do what?" I spun on him angrily.

"THIS! I can't handle the guilt! You wanted to fucking kill yourself over me and I didn't even remember you until yesterday!" I yelled.

**Marshall's POV **

"Mar-Mar. It's probably not even your fault. And you're here now, with me and that's all that matters." I said kissing her cheek.

"But…." She trailed off as I kissed her collarbone.

"Forget about it. Look I wrote you a song on the last page." I said grabbing the book tossing it to her, then sitting down on the bed with my bass. She hesitantly sat next to me as I began strumming.

"_**All along it was a fever**_

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_

_**You threw your hands in the air and said show me something**_

_**I said, if you dare come a little closer**_

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it **_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_

_**And it takes me all the way**_

_**I want you to stay **_

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_

_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_

_**Round and around and around we go**_

_**Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without it**_

_**And it takes me all the way**_

_**I want you to stay**_

_**Ohhh the reason I hold on**_

_**Ohhh cause I need this hole gone**_

_**Funny I'm the broken one but you're the only one who needed saving**_

_**Cause when you never see the light its hard to know which one of us is **_

_**Caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I cant live without it **_

_**And it takes me all the way**_

_**I want you to stay, stay**_

**I**_** want you to stay, oooh"**_

"Aww, Marshall… I mean Marshy that was awesome!" She said grazing her lips against mine.

"Thanks. But don't tease." I mumbled setting my guitar on the floor and engaging in a make out session.

For the majority of the day we kissed, and sang and, jammed on our guitars. Until evening came and Mar-Mar had the idea that we should go out, on a date, to Stratosphere.

* * *

**AN: (Continued) So anyways. I got like. 6 review last chapter. -.-. You guys OBVIOUSLY need motivation to review so I'm gonna start doing shout outs! For two reasons. 1. First review gets a shoutout. 2. Most helpful/ meaningful/well thought out review gets a shout out! So I am actually going to start doing this but after this chapter they will be at the top. ON TO MY FIRST TWO SHOUT OUTS: **_**WolfKingXio**! Thank you SOO MUCH FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! and thank you for the praise! And for most meaningful and thought out: **Spiderwilliam13**! Thank you I loved you're review it made me feel like an "AWESOME WRITER"! Thanks so much for your reviews! But you know if you wanna a little shout out action ;) then you should review. LIKE YOU MEAN IT! lol But don't suck up. Be truthful :D thanks. Until next time! Adios! (By the way. on a side note the song is "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko AND YES I KNOW THE LYRICS ARE INCORRECT BUT I CHANGED THEM FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS CHAPTER BOY SINGING TO GIRL. OKAY? GOOD! So don't point it out. :)_


	8. Chapter 8- Jealousy

**AN/: Okay, whew. This took like... I don't even know how long to write. But I've been working on it for a while. Not to mention I wrote half of it then typed it into my computer. And also because I've become addicted to reading One Direction fanfics...Don't judge me. I'm a directioner. So anyways... this chapter is totally pushing the Teen rating frame... So I'm just gonna have a little warning here for easily offended readers. :)**

**WARNING: If you are EASILY OFFENDED by: The seducing of a vampire, the word "fuck" used in different contexts, kissing scenes, a teenie bit of fluff (Seducing), or the word Virgin/Virginity and *ahem* losing it. I suggest you skip to...Well. I suggest you skip to the next chapter. Which has NOT been written yet.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**ANDRE01! Thank you for the first review! And thanks for the praise! Love your picture by the way :D!**

**R117! THANKSSSS for the most meaningful review! It means so much to me! xD! Because when I read things I see it in my head and after rereading this story (multiple times) it really IS like watching a movie!**

**Anyways! On to the story!**

**P.S. I'm going to start putting in quotes at the beginning of the chapter from now on!**

* * *

_"It is not love that is blind, but jealousy." _

_-Lawrence Durrel_

**Marshall's POV.**

"Are you out of your mind?!" She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"No… What's so bad about going on a date to Stratosphere?"

"Um, let me think, how about every single time I go there something bad happens to me?" She makes a 'pfft!' sound at me.

"Like what?"

"Well, I got beat up there once, caught Ashley cheating on me there, and after not seeing you in like forever, you tell me you don't know who I am."

"Okay… Well, maybe something good will happen this time. You never know…."

"Marceline, no. Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"But—" She tried.

"No." I said sternly. She put her hands on my head so that I was now looking her in the eyes.

"Please?" She pleaded, pushing her lips to mine.

"That's not going to work Mar-Mar."

"Pleeeaassee?" She tried again, kissing me again, this time firmly than the last.

"Nope."

"Pleeassseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She crawled into my lap, cocked her head to the side and licked my bottom lip slowly. She then moved to my shirt and slid it off my shoulders, ghosting her cold fingers across my stomach. She suddenly stopped and looked at me with a strange smile on her face.

"Please?"

"S-sure…" I stutter, suddenly forgetting what she had asked. "Whatever you want."

"Thanks Marshy!" She grins excitedly.

"Hurry up and get ready to go!" She called from my door.

"Go where?!"

"Stratosphere, dummy!" With that she threw her head back and laughed, walking away.

"Wha-… Oh shit."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

_A few minutes later…_

**Marceline POV.**

We were both into the sky in the direction of my favorite place ever to go: Stratosphere.

"I cant believe you tricked me like that Marci." Marshall said, shaking his head beside me.

"Tricked you?" I said in mock horror. "I just got you to say yes!" I cried, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah! By freaking seducing me!" He yelled, laughing

"It wasn't that hard."

"Oh so now you're an expert on seducing people?" He said, smirking.

"Well… Yeah, duh." He sped up to go in front of me flying backwards looking me in the face with one eyebrow raised at me curiously.

"You know for a virgin you sure are… experienced." Marsh said narrowing his eyes. I choke out a laugh, under his glare. I can tell this was more of an accusation than a statement.

"Who said that I was one?" I realized I had said the wrong thing when Marshall slowed down, his jaw set in a tight line.

"To who?" He said between clenched teeth.

"What do you mean 'to who'?" Catching back up to me he stared me in the eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Who'd you lose it to?" He elaborated, trying to sound as if he didn't really care but I could tell that it meant a whole lot.

"Uh, Marsh, I don't really think you need to know that, so I'm not gonna say." I stole a glance at him from the side and saw that his eyes were starting to blaze.

"I'm your boyfriend right?" He said sharply.

"Yeah…but—"

"Then I have a right to know."

"Marshall. I'm not going to tell you because you're just gonna get upset and I want this to be a fun, happy time." I looked back at him and saw that his eyes were blazing a little brighter than a few minutes ago.

"God dammit, Marceline! Just fucking tell me!" I sighed, obviously he wasn't going to just let it go.

"I… lost it to…Todd." I mumbled.

"You what?"

"Damn it Marshall! I lost my virginity to Todd! Okay?!"

"That's what I thought you said." His voice barely a whisper. I could tell he was more hurt than pissed. I floated closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Marshall… I—" He shrugged off my hand harshly and shook his head.

"No its okay. Let's just get to Stratosphere.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**MINUTES LATER. STRATOSPHERE**

**Marshall's POV.**

We walked into the club, hand-in-hand and we were both bounced on by anybody and everybody who recognized me from my band and people that either wanted to ride off our popularity or people who wanted to know who exactly Marceline was.

As more people started to crowd, I pushed Marceline behind me and whispered "Go meet me around back in a few minutes."

She looked at me confused for a moment, then slowly nodded her head and disappeared from my sight as I was engulfed by the swarming crowd.

**Marceline's POV.**

I headed towards the bar, and ordered a bloody mary (O positive) with only a little bit of alcohol. Turning around in my stool, drink in hand, I surveyed the crowd and a deep red flash caught in my eye.

'Shit. Todd is here. If Marshall see's him I don't know what he'd do.'

I jerked my head back over to Marshall who still had about 10 people surrounding him.

Carefully setting my drink down on the bar counter, I got up and walked slowly but with determination over to Todd.

When I reached him he was talking to a bunch of girls, bragging about how many bands he'd been in.

I tapped his shoulder, and he whirled around his wide grin turning into a cocky smirk.

"Marci!" He called his deep voice booming in my ears. "Wow, for once you're actually coming up to me! You must really want me to take you back!"

"Shut up. What the hell are you doing here?" His eyebrow shot up.

"What am _I_ doing here? I come here every day at 10. So the question is what _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here with Marshall, who is going to fucking _kill_ you if her sees you."

"Oh please, what is he mad about? That night at Junkyard sooooo long ago?"

"No… he, uh… I told him who I… lost it to." I stuttered trying not to look him in the face, totally unlike me. He erupted into a roar of laughter.

"Ah… Looks like I… beat the poor bastard… to you!" He said in between laughs.

"Seriously, Todd, if he sees you he is going to freaking rip you to shreds. You need to leave. _Now_." Furrowing his brow he looked at something behind me then looked back at me with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll leave… On one condition: You have to kiss me."

"What!? Why!?" I looked, shocked, into Todd's emerald eyes, they were glowing, but with what I wasn't sure.

"Because I miss you. And not just some half assed one, I want a kiss like the first time."

"Okay, fine, whatever. As long as it will get you to leave."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**Marshall's POV.**

I had just gotten the swarm of people to go away and surveyed the club. It wasn't nearly as packed as usual. Suddenly a bright red flash caught my attention. _Hair__. Todd_. My jaw clenched so hard, I thought my teeth my shatter. I started to float in his direction just as somebody moved out of the way and I could see who he was talking to. _Marceline_.

'Why the fuck is she talking to him?!'

Interrupting my thoughts Todd caught my eye and his eyebrows furrowed. He then smirked and continued talking to Marci.

My feet felt like lead and my head felt about ready to explode with fury.

Then, to my growing horror, Todd leaned in closer to her, pressing his face to hers. And as I stumbled forward I could see her kiss him back.

The blaze in my eyes was so bright, it was starting to hurt. Shaking my head I turned around and muttered, "Some thing bad _always_ happens to me when I go to Stratosphere."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Marceline's POV.**

I broke the kiss and saw the clear disappointment on Todd's face.

"Okay I k-kissed you. Now g-get out of h-here." I ordered, a little shakily. I had _such_ a bad feeling about this. Todd nodded his head slowly and walked out of the club muttering a "thanks".

'Now,' I thought to myself. 'Time to meet Marshall out back.'

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**Marshall's POV**.

I walked out of the club, seeing my breath as I sighed. A very familiar voice broke into my thoughts, "_Marshy!"_. I turned around to see Ashley bounding toward me, white hair glowing in the moonlight.

"What's u—" I cut her off, roughly forcing my lips on hers. I could feel her lips curl into a smirk under mine. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers looking into her silver eyes. Those same silver eyes that laughed at me when she broke every inch of my being, I could feel them drawing me in, making me need her much more than I thought I did.

"I need you." I whispered. "Now." She grinned at me and nodded her head taking my hand as she teleported us to my place.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

**Marceline's POV.**

I looked around the back side of Stratosphere, some band was unpacking their equipment and was bringing it to the stage. But I still saw no sign of Marshall, he said to meet him out here, so where _was_ he?

'Okay calm down…' I told myself. 'He probably came out here before and didn't see me. So he's probably back inside looking for me.' I walked back inside and looked for a whole 10 minutes for him. 'Okay. Okay. So he probably didn't see me in here and… I don't know. I'm just gonna go home sleep then go over to his house tommorow.'

(The next day)

I flicked my red scarf over my neck securely and knocked on his door. I glanced around behind me checking the position of the sun. A little past noon.

The door swung open and mystery guy's voice announced, "In his room." Without even looking at me. I floated cautiously through the trash and went up to Marshall's door. I could hear him strumming some notes. I knocked lightly. I heard the creaking of the bed as he got up. He stood in his doorway clad in a black t-shirt, grey and black checkered scarf and black skinny jeans. Even when we weren't trying we still managed to match.

"Hey…" I started. He just stared at me with a blank look on his face. After a few awkward minutes passed without him responding I continued.

"Where'd you run off to last night? I waited for you out back for like half an hour." I said forcing a laugh. He continued to stare at me with that same blank look.

"Marshall…? What's wrong?" I asked my hands starting to sweat with nervousness.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" He finally responded, his voice cold and distant. I forced another laugh.

"What do you mean, silly? I _am _asking him." His expression finally changed. And I suddenly wished it hadn't his face contorted into a look of pain and raw fury. His eyes glassing over slightly. He sighed.

"You know, something bad _always_ happens to me when I'm at Stratosphere. I guess I just wasn't expecting it. Even with that little bit of information you told me. I still wouldn't have guessed." He was losing me, and worse he was starting to babble. Something he only did when he was trying really hard not to cry.

"Marsh… I have no idea what you're talking about…."

"Oh really?!" He snapped, making me jump. "How about we rewind back to yesterday when you were talking to Todd and willingly kissed him? Now do you remember?"

"Marshall there's a reason—" He shook his head cutting me off,

"Well I really don't give a fuck."

" Marshall. The only reason I freaking kissed him is because he wouldn't leave unless I did!"

"Uh-huh. And why exactly would you care if he left or stayed?"

"Because if he stayed you probably would have killed him! And then you would've been banned from the club, and probably locked up in a dungeon some where!"

"…" The rage had left his eyes and now there was only a little bit of hurt and a lot of regret.

"See? You cant even say anything back!" He looked down a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." I smiled.

"Now can I go in your room so you can tell me about that rift you were playing?" He nodded and moved aside so I could step in. I stepped inside and noticed his bed was a mess with random junk and clothes all over the place. An item in particular caught my eye. Something… pink.

"Marshall. What the hell is this?" I said picking up the hot pink bra in my hand.

"Oh….um….shit…uh…." He failed at trying to come up with a sentence.

"Okay let me rephrase. I know what it is. A bra. Who the hell does this belong to?"

"Oh my glob, I don't know! How did that get in here!?" 'Okay' I thought, 'what the hell is going on?'

"Okay. I am going to ask you one more time who this belongs to." His face dropped and he avoided looking into my eyes, which were threatening to give in to the tears gathering behind them.

"Look, please don't be mad at me… After I saw you kiss Todd, I was hurt and angry and I wasn't thinking straight. And so when I left…Ashley… called me and…I-I'm so sorry, but I kissed her and then some how we ended up here and… well… that's how the bra got there." When he finished talking the tears were falling loosely now and I felt like _breaking that sorry little face with a weak attempt at an apology_.

"You think…" I started my voice shaking with rage. "That because you saw only a part of something… it gives you the right to fuck whoever you want? And Ashley of all people? Your ex!?"

"Marci, _come on_. You screwed Todd, why should Ashley be any different?"

"Are you still on about that!? Let it _go_. That was like… 800 years ago! And it wasn't like we were dating back then! You don't go around and screw whoever the hell you want when you're in a fucking relationship!"

"We might as well have been in a relationship we spent every damn minute together and everybody who knew us thought we were!"

"How did this conversation get back to 800 years ago!? _Again!?_ You know what now that I think about maybe what Todd said was right." Marshall finally looked into my eyes again.

"And _what_ did he say?"

"He said, that the only reason you're still mad at him is because he beat you to me. And I'm starting to believe it." He looked back down at the ground.

"Get out."

"_**Excuse me?**_"

"Get out of my house. If you want to talk about Todd so much then why don't you go marry him."

"You are so freaking unbelievable. Fine. I'll leave." I said turning around and walking toward the door.

"Goodbye, Marshall." I muttered before rounding the corner and walking back out into the brisk fall air.

* * *

**AN/: Okay so!? How about that? Gut wrenching..heart crunching...finger biting...tear drawing...rage provoking SUSPENSE?! And just to let you know I will not be stopping this story ANYTIME soon. I will keep writing until Marceline and Marshall turn to dust after eternity ends! However, i will be taking a break to continue my other story "In the land of Eee". So the suspense will last a while, but I've given you a nice long chapter so deal with it :). AND OMYFREAKING GOSH! DID YOU SEE THE FIONNA AND CAKE EPISODE "BAD LITTLE BOY"!? THAT WAS SO FREAKING MATH! MARSHALL'S VOICE ACTOR IS THE FRIGGIN BEST LIKE OMG. AND THE WHOLE "Oh... Hey Fionna" THING IN THE RAIN. I DIED. AND THEN I DIED AGAIN WHEN HE STARTED SINGING AND THEN RAPPING AND THEN RAPPING AGAIN AT THE END AND THEN WHEN HE GOT "STABBED" AND THEN WAS LIKE "kidding! kidding!" And I'm just saying but OF COURSE THEY WOULD HAVE MARCELINE TELL THE STORY WITH HIM IN IT. BEING ALL CARTOON SEXY AND STUFF. But obviously Marshall Lee is real (in Ooo) because how else would Marci know how he acts. Ehh? And what was with Cakes "Hot potatoes" dance/song...? Weirdness. CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT FIONNA AND CAKE! The beginning. (Why would I say the beginning instead of the end? Because I'm mysterioussss...) Bye :D UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**OMG. I KEEP FORGETTING TO SAY THIS.**

**"TODD" THE RED HAIRED HOT GUY WITH GREEN EYES... IS NOT FLAME PRINCE. **

**NOBODY HAS SAID THAT HE WAS, BUT STILL.. RED HAIR, GREEN EYES.. COULD BE FLAME PRINCE. **

**BUT IT IS NOT. **

**TODD IS AN OC. (Whatever the hell that means. Lol) **

**I created him myself. ^-^ So nope no flame prince/ignitus here.**

**And also to answer somebody's question real quickly:**

**Yes, I did get that from Incredible crew. That show is hilarious.**

* * *

ONE MORE THING. my best friend has started a fanfiction her name is "xEnchantedxx" check it out its a one direction fan fic im helping her write and guys we both know that stories about non-fictional characters is against the site rules. thats why shes posting it on here anddd the one direction fanfiction website!


	9. Chapter 9- On my mind

**AN/: Well I actually love this chapter and again sorry it took longer for me to write than I would have liked and this chapter is also shorter than I thought it would be... But anyways I just wanna say that if you didn't like the last chapters content you won't like this one's either. Just Language this time though. Enjoiiii~~**

**Btw thanks to all my guest reviewers! I forgot about my shout outs so I'm gonna do them really quick!**

**Guest reviewers (ALL of you) THanks for the thoughtful comments! Keep em coming!**

**And karoulovesakiva for most thoughtful and meaningful review! :D**

**Thanks all!**

* * *

_Distance is only a number, feelings can't be measured, and time doesn't exist when you have someone you can't get off your mind._

_-Nishan Panwar_

Marshall's POV.

I closed the door after her and turned around sinking to the ground. I sighed.

'What the hell just happened?' The tightness in my chest became too much, her tears in my eyes too vivid, the memory of what just happened too strong.

'Fuck my vegetarian diet. I need to go out for the kill.'

I stood up shakily and grabbed my coat and keys.

Marceline's POV.

I walked out of his house a pissed off vampire. I walked outside a girl who felt like they had lost everything. I took off in the direction of my old treehouse, Finn was probably going crazy wondering what happened, and I was in the mood for spilling my guts. As the sun blazed dangerously I sped up tears spilling down my face.

I knocked on the door loudly, doing my best to wipe off my dried tears. A few seconds later Finn answered, dressed in his normal adventuring clothes with a sword at the ready. He put it down when he saw me though.

"Marceline? You look terrible. What happened?" He opened the door wider for me to come in; I walked with heavy feet over to his couch and laid down.

"Where's Jake?" I asked casually, trying to stall without him noticing. Finn sat down on the edge of couch I left available looking at me with genuine concern.

"He's with Lady. Now tell me what happened. You kind of ditched us and disappeared for 2 days." I sighed heavily.

"Well… It's a really long story." I mumbled flipping over on my side.

"I've got time."

"Wow. So… you just broke up with him?" Finn asked when I finished telling him everything that happened and everything I remembered about Marshall.

"Well, yeah! What was I supposed to do? He just randomly sleeps with his ex after one fight!" I cryed my eyes threatening tears.

"Well… I'm not really good at all this relationship stuff. The only girlfriend I've ever had is Flame Princess. But I know enough to know that this whole thing is stupid and you both should apologize."

"But, Finn… You don't get it. He's obsessed with anything that happens between me and Todd. If I even _mention_ Todd he'll probably do all this again."

"….Marceline that's not fair." Finn said looking into my eyes his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

"What are you talking about, Finn?"

"That's not fair. How would _you_ feel if you had to watch the person you loved have a serious relationship with someone else. And then have that same person take the purity from you? And have to witness that too?"

"Well… I guess I'd be pissed… But it's not like Marshall loved me back then. I… loved _him_. And he just went out with whatever skank he saw. So I tried to move on and he just didn't like somebody taking my attention away from him." Finn looked at me with an exasperated expression. And facepalmed himself, shaking his head.

"Marceline! You are so blind! He was so completely in love with you. He probably thought you only saw him as a friend and tried to get over it! How do you not see that?!" I sat up straight and regarded Finn carefully.

"You think he's always loved me?" Finn grinned cheerfully.

"I _know_ it."

Marshall Lee's POV.

I had just gotten to the front door when a firm hand gripped my shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want Quince?" I spat, turning around.

"Where are you going Marshall?" My uncle asked patiently ignoring my irritation.

"What? I can't leave the fucking house without telling you where I'm going?"

"Marshall… I heard the yelling." I huffed in annoyance and avoided looking at his face, I knew he would have that stupid 'I'm worried about you' look. When I didn't respond he took it as a sign to continue.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Somewhere deep within me something cracked, my persona faded, and my emotions were suddenly on display. I couldn't stop the hot tear that ran down my cheek.

"_Was._ A little while ago." I finally made eye contact with him, his hazel eyes burned through mine and I could tell he was making up his mind about something. He flipped his brown hair and motioned towards the couch.

"You wanna tell me all about it?" I hesitantly nodded and floated over to the couch.

**One long story later….**

"And I-I told her to get out." I finished.

"Damn… Dude… You… are an _idiot._" Quince looked at me and looked back down shaking his head.

"I know!" I covered my face in my hands and sighed.

"You are the most jealous bastard _ever._"

"Whoa… whoa. I am **not** jealous of that mother fucker."

"YES YOU ARE! Every time she mentions Todd you act like a crazy jealous bastard!"

"I get mad when she mentions him because she still has feelings for him!"

"No she doesn't! She did all of that for you!"

"Oh yeah thanks go make out with your ex for me. I can't even be arrested for killing him. I'm the vampire king for fucks sake. And he's a vampire. He's pretty much my citizen!"

"You are so jealous Marshall Lee. It's ridiculous." I jumped out of my seat angrily and looked at him with daggers.

"Now you listen here. And listen good. I am not jealous of Todd. I am much better looking than him with his stupid red hair and forest green eyes. I am a much better singer and drummer. And if I had the fucking chance before he fucking took her from me, I would have made love to her much better than he did."

"Ahhh, there it is. There's the source of the jealousy. He beat you to her then, huh?" I stopped. And thought. 'Am I jealous? It's starting to seem like it… Oh glob. What the hell did I do? Oh my GLOB. I SLEPT WITH ASHLEY TO GET BACK AT HER.'

"I'm jealous… Extremely jealous… Shit. What did I _do?_"

"You need to fix it, boy. But you have to back to the friend-zone before you just wanna go back to the way things were. Show her you're sorry.

"Alright… Thanks Quince." I said smiling just a little bit.

"Anytime, little dude. Now go get your girl!"

Marceline's POV.

"Alright, thanks for talking to me Finn." I said getting up.

"Anytime Marci! Good luck!"

"Bye!" I opened the door and ran straight into a hard chest. Looking up I met eyes with Marshall who was floating slightly above the ground and was about to knock on the door.

"Hi…" He started rather nervously.

"Hey…"

**AN:/ (continued) Sooo some good conversations there.. yeah? This was more filler than anything I'll try to update soon since I have spring break.. But I do have a life lmao xD and I plan to go exciting places this spring break. But anyways. Next chappie comin soon- Please review! thanks! 3**


	10. Chapter 10- Gone to the wolves

**AN/: My only excuse. I was lazy. Um, I apologize I don't feel like going back to the reviews and finding the three... sooo Thanks to all reviewers and suggestions they will be taken into consideration and remember... Todd has yet to go away.. and Ashley is plotting in the dark. **

* * *

_"Sometimes a simple apology can do more than a thousand presents and 100 excuses."_

_~Natalie H._

Marceline POV.

"Um… Can we… talk somewhere?" Marshall said glancing at my face every few seconds. I peeked a look over my shoulder to see Finn grinning like crazy and motioning for me to go.

"Uh… Sure, I guess." Marshall sighed in relief and motioned for me to follow him.

**~a few minutes later~**

"Soo… where are we going?" Marshall and I had been airborne for a little while and it seemed as though we were wandering aimlessly.

"A place I found on my first day here… c'mon it's in the woods." We descended quickly and landed at the very base of the dark and mysterious woods. Marshall motioned for me to be quiet and crept on quietly but quickly.

I heard a faint whine and wondered where he was taking me, and what on earth he wanted to talk about. We had unofficially broken up less than 4 hours ago.

We suddenly broke into a clearing that had a surreal quality to it, the air had a faint golden sparkle and the ground seemed to be steaming, although it was December and at least 40 degrees.

Marshall who stood next to me watching my reaction, pointed to a small cluster of midnight blue objects a few feet away. He motions for me to sit and transforms his body into that of a wolf and crawled toward the creatures I had only just recognized as wolf cubs. He took one of the small cubs into his mouth and brought him over to me dropping the cub at my feet, turning back into his regular form.

"This one… is Rosalie. She's the youngest of the litter." Rosalie began to crawl onto my leg her claw catching my skin and drawing a thin line of blood. I picked her up quickly and settled her on my lap. I scratched under her ears and looked to Marshall for him to continue.

"The mother cares for them when she can. But she's hurt, broke her paw. So I come here when I have time and just make sure they're okay." This was an odd side of Marshall I didn't get the luxury of seeing often; His soft side. The side so often hidden, far away from the surface, I'm sure I was the only one who ever saw it.

Rosalie had begun a steady pant as I smoothed her fur.

"So… what did you want to talk about again?" Marshall shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes, focusing on the now sound asleep Rosalie.

"Um… I just wanted to say I'm sorry." His eyes met mine finally and they held such intensity I couldn't look away if I wanted to.

"I was wrong to do what I did, and yeah I finally realize how jealous I was and… I'm sorry I've been acting like a total prick." Somewhere between the lines I had completely zoned out and had been wrapping my mind around his apology.

A loud bark followed by furious sharp claws that ripped at my flesh brought me out of my trance.

"MARCELINE!" I blink my eyes for a long moment before realizing I had scratched a little too hard on Rosalie, who had in response made meat shred out of my thighs. And Marshall was shaking my shoulders in panic and screaming my name.

"Marceline! What the hell!? Are you okay?" I looked down at my thighs which were dangerously red. Crimson even. And it was pooling over on to the grass.

I shook my head just as I started to see black spots.

Marshall's POV

I was pacing back and forth in The Royal Hospital while Nurse poundcake worked on Marceline in the operating room. As soon as she blacked out in the wolf cubs hideaway I flew her directly to the Candy Kingdom. There the candy people looked both shocked and outraged and the presence of a male vampire. I pushed past the confused looking guards and ran straight to where the hospital would be if we were in Aaa. Luckily it was in the same place here. An evil looking little peppermint guy came running towards me yelling like he was on fire or something and scurried off warning me that he was alerting the princess of this intrusion.

It was an entire hour later that the princess finally came running down the halls dressed in pink scrubs with her tiara perfectly in place and I jumped up from my seat on the tiled floor and held out my hand to meet her.

"Greetings! I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. And you are?" She shook my hand a little hesitantly. And looked nervously into the operation room.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King." The princess mumbled a 'nice to meet you' and peeked back into the operation room trying to decipher who exactly was in there.

"Oh my **glob**. Is that Marceline in there? What is she doing in there?"

"There was an accident… In the woods… Her legs got shredded like a meat grinder." The princess let out a strangled gasp and slid to the floor along with me.

Long moments passed before we talked again.

"How do you know her anyways, Marshall Lee?"

"Well, known her since we were little 7 years old about, had a fight about something and I was trying to make up for it. And then look where that got her." I sighed just as I heard the monitor in the room behind us flat line.

**AN/: 'Kay so thanks for reading and muahahaha. Plot twisttttt! Sorry for the long span between updating... I had time... Just got lazy sorry. D: So yah review review review! Remember I appreciate actual reviews more than anything. mistakes errors flaws things you loved/hated. All constructive criticism is accepted. And on a side note for all you "Hunger Games" fans this sunday on the mtv music awards is the first aired trailer for "Catching Fire" which comes out November 22nd this year. And on a side side note my best frand "xEnchantedxx" Has a one direction fanfiction called "Waiting for that one moment" which will be updated soon since we are working on the... 3rd chapter already and chapter 2 is written she just needs to type it up! So please please check it out or tell any 1D fans you know about it. Greatly appreciated. If she gets one review that isn't negative I'll get straight to work on the next "Remember The Time". o-o just saying. **


	11. Chapter 11- Stay with me

**AN:/ So... I know I'm a total butt chicken for not updating and leaving you hanging for so long... not to mention accidently lied about xEnchantedxx review thing.. since when she got her first review she like tackled me and forced me to help her write 2 more chapters...but enough about my lame excuses. Bottom line. I'm lazy. and you should know that by now but anyways I'll let you ride your cliffhanger and continue at the bottom.**

_"We only got_  
_86, 400 seconds in a day to_  
_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_  
_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em_  
_While we got the chance to say_  
_Gotta live like we're dying"_

Marshall's POV.

I crashed into the room seemingly unnoticed by the many panicked candy nurses running about. I heard the princess come in after me and by the sound of her blood pumping loudly I could tell she was fighting the urge to panic.

"Doctor Poundcake!" She screeched, yes literally screeched. Everybody in the room momentarily stopped movement and speech to stare at their Monarch. Doctor Poundcake rushed over in hysterics. Within seconds the room began to become the same chaos it was a few moments ago.

"Doctor Poundcake," Princess Bubblegum started again, quieter this time. "What the **blob **happened? Is she okay…?!" The candy doctor looked over her shoulder at the monitor that was declaring a flat line, and then back at us.

"Well… We had her all bandaged up at her heart rate was normal and then she began to scream like she was being eaten alive! Nearly popped some of us! After she stopped screaming her stitches came undone and she started to lose all of her blood!" She gestured wildly at the tubes streaming red liquid into her veins. "Now we're trying to put some more blood back in her. I'll have to update you more later we're running out of blood." With that she scurried around us out into the hallway. The princess flagged down another candy nurse and began to have a heated discussion with them.

I shuffled toward Marci stopped when I was hovering over her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes snapped open, her black irises pooling. She let out a strangled gasp and grasped my shoulders with more force then even I could muster.

"Ma-Marshall. My dad… He… He's coming." She sat up straight and began to pull out the numerous tubes and wires attached to her, against the nurses' protests. I backed up a bit to give her some space, but she still had that weird pooling in her eyes, like her irises were overflowing. Marceline continued to disentangle herself from the wires and attempted to stand up but faltered and nearly fell to the floor. I put her arm over my shoulder to keep her upright.

"Marci! What are you doing?! You need to rest!" She yanked her arm away from me and continued to hobble toward the door. The princess who looked both relieved and horrified stopped her.

"Marceline! You need to rest! If you lose all the blood in your body you'll die! Like _die _die. Forever!" Marci only hissed in her direction and roughly pushed past her going out into the hallway. Princess Bubblegum made a move to follow her but I just shook my head at her.

"I'll go get her. She's not in the right state of mind, she might hurt you." I ran into the hallway to see Marci limping towards the main door mumbling obscenities. When I caught up to her I stood directly in her way and gripped her shoulders.

"Marceline-"

"**No** Marshall. You don't get it. He told me he was coming through my _head_. And if I'm in the candy kingdom _hospital_, bloody and near death, surrounded by innocent candy souls… Well you can imagine… I have to get home. _Now._" I stared at her for a moment and then picked her up bridal style in my arms.

"What are you **doing?!** Put me down! Do you want thousands of innocent candy people to _die?! _Is that what you fucking want!?" She landed a few punches on me and my back with her wild thrashing.

"Marci! Marceline! Stop!" She stopped her thrashing to stare into my face with a deep scowl. "You're not in any position to go home yourself. Just direct me to your house. I'll take you there. Okay?" Marceline let out a breathy sigh and nodded her head weakly.

~About half an hour and a lot of mumbled directions and pointing later~

"Down there." Marceline pointed to a small clearing in the middle of a deep forest. I landed with a thud that echoed against the caves walls in front of me. In the cave was a small lavender house, contrary to Marcelines' personality it resembled a doll house.

When I reached the small door I twisted the knob and it opened with ease.

"You leave your door unlocked?" She just mumbled something I couldn't understand.

I kicked the door open wider so I could step inside without injuring Marci any further. When I got inside I ran my hand against the wall looking for a light switch, finding one I flicked it on and looked around.

The place which resembled mine, but with a lot more red, looked like it had been hosting a roaring party. Curtains and drapes were torn and smeared with dark liquids, the floor was sticky with red stains, paper cups lay everywhere, and the place smelled like a donkeys ass. Don't even get me started on how I know what that smells like.

"Damn, Marceline what the hell did you do in here." She mumbles again but this time I hear it.

"Oh just… got drunk… tore up the place…cried until I couldn't cry anymore." Something about those words struck right at home. All of todays and yesterdays events came flooding back into view.

"Mar-Mar…" I began, laying her gently on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just…a little messed up that day."

"Marsh…" She sounded weak, her voice was getting scratchy and her eyes were getting droopy. I glanced down at her legs to see that they were overflowing with blood and had already left a large stain on her couch.

"Oh glob! Stay still you're bleeding again, I'm gonna try to get you some bandages." As I turned to walk away her hand caught my arm and gripped it tightly.

"Marsh. No… You have to go _now._"

"I cant just leave you here!"

"My dad is coming and… He…He doesn't like you or know that you're here. You aren't supposed to be here!" Her chest started to do this weird thing where it looked like she was hyperventilating. Her grip on my arm tightened to a firm grip of steel.

"It's too late… Even if you do leave he'll just smell you anyways." Her eyes opened and I saw those weird irises again, but this time they were shiny with unshed tears.

"Stay with me…?" She whispered before closing her eyes.

"Always…" I kissed her eyelids and held her while she slept.

A low rumbling noise caught my attention. I quickly roused Marceline from her coma-like slumber.

"What…?" She groaned trying to cling on to the last strings of dreamland. He's coming wake up. Another rumble began, it seemed like it was coming from the far wall of her room.

That got her attention. She quickly pulled a blanket over her legs and tried to sit up as best as she could. She left just a bit of space for me to be able to squeeze into then instructed me to find some strawberries in the fridge and bring them over.

Before the next rumble began we were prepared with another blanket and a pillow and sat comfortably on her sofa sucking the color out of strawberries. When the next rumble hit a black hole opened on the same wall… screams were heard and I knew it was the night-o-sphere portal. The portal opened up into a window and we could both see the horror going on down there. Suddenly a long leg stepped into the room and then another, her dad stood across from us with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Marceline! What does a dad have to do around here to see his only daughter!" His smile faded quickly when he set his sights on me, hatred written all over his face.

"Marshall Lee…**What the hell are you doing here**?"

**AN:/(Continued) Sooo.. You forgive me now? :3 This was more of a filler Marcilee filled chapter... But for reals the feels are coming on the next chapter which is what I was going to say before. This week is going to a double feature weekend. Which meansss I'm going to update twice this weekend, something I'm going to try to do every other week so at least you guys will be getting something to control yourselves xD. So anyways reaad and revieww and dont forget to read and review my best friends story xEnchantedxx and it's a one direction story soo yeah. Be updating tommorow and ooh been a thousand years since Marshall saw Marceline's dad. What will happen? I don't know myself... Anyways ba-bye now!**


	12. Chapter 12- She's right

**AN:/ Hey! I'M BACK! and I've passed all of my tests! And graduating really soon! Let summer begin! Going to school is really just an inconvenience now all we do is watch movies. BORING movies. ANYWAYSSS. I guess who got 10,006 views?! THIS GIRLLLLL! Lol! Thankies for reading my story! It means a lot. :) Anyways I'll let you read this amazing marcilee full of feels chapter! Next chapter will be up in a few minutes!**

* * *

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" **_

It was time for me to put on my good boy face.

"Hello, , sir." I said grinning my 100 kilowatt smile. He just scowled at me and rolled his shoulders.

"Do not make me repeat myself." He growled more than said.

"Hi daddy." Marceline squeaked beside me. And her fathers face softened when he looked at her. And then he noticed the red stain forming on top of her grey blanket. He stepped closer to us a frown forming on his blue skin. I could _feel_ rather than see the panic on Marceline's face.

Hunson Abadeer's nose flared and he whipped the blanket from Marceline's legs exposing the bloody half-stitched mess underneath. His breathing came out hot and furious and he glanced over at me.

"What is this?" He asked casually. Marceline just shrugged. He then turned to me his eyes resembling mine years ago when I was yelling at Marceline after that night with Todd; burning with rage.

His voice shook when he spoke again "Did you do this?"

"Well, yes and no, I was only—"I was cut off by being hit square in the face. I fell off the couch blood trickling from my nose. I swear if this mother fucker broke my nose….

"Dad!" Marceline screamed. Said father then kicked me in the side. Hard. Forcing me to roll over so that my face now faced the ceiling. Hunson moved into a position to kick me again, but, Marceline had gotten up on her feet beginning a screaming match.

"DAD! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I tried to look up at them but lifting my head caused my vision to swim. Was her ceiling always black?

**Marceline's POV.**

"I KNOW! IT'S KIND OF THE POINT MARCELINE." I stopped him from landing another kick. Marshall looked very pale, and still.

"DADDY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. HE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE REASON WE MOVED?" He continued before I got a chance to answer. "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THIS _DAMN_ BOY." He then looked at Marshall who was still unconscious on my floor and then at me a conclusion forming in his eyes.

"Why is he here anyways? He's not supposed to be in Ooo. But more importantly why is he in your house? **Marceline Abadeer.** Tell me you are not dating this boy." Suddenly I was angry. Angrier than I've ever been at my dad, even when he ate my fries. Marshall had done nothing to deserve this from my dad and I was told that we were moving because of the war. We could have been together all this time if it weren't for this man who has tried constantly to ruin my life.

A thought occurred then, vivid and stunning in it's truthfulness. Hunson Abadee,my dad,_ruined my whole life_.

"You know what? _Dad?_ Yeah I'm dating him, in love with him probably. And you have no right to say anything about it. You can't just decide when you want to act like a father or a jealous bastard. Because really, you're only a jealous bastard. I'm in love with Marshall, and if you ever hurt him again I will tell the vampire society that you killed Hanna." He looked stunned and after a moment of silence I continued. "Didn't think I knew about that did you? Now I want you to leave and not come back Marshall and I are going to be together and there's nothing you can do about it." My fathers face was void of emotion and he glanced down at Marshall then back at me.

"Okay. You can be together, on one condition. In a few months possibly a year or two I am going to ask you to do something. If you refuse I will kill everyone in both this world and in Aaa." He didn't wait for me to respond, which was fine because I had no idea how to respond to that, he just walked back through the portal and was gone.

It wasn't until much later I realized the mistake I had made, a mistake I would pay for dearly.

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

I opened my eyes seeing that Marcelines' ceiling was actually white in its color, not black.

Damn, I must have passed out or something, my head was _**throbbing**_. I sat up slowly not wanting to wake the nausea rising up inside my stomach. I ended up awaking it anyways hurling my guts onto whatever was next to me. When my stomach stopped dry heaving itself I sat up again and looked around. I appeared to be in Marceline's bedroom or something every scent wafting through my nose smelled of her, well, except the barf next to me on the….

Shit. I barfed all over her silky sheets. Looking around for something to clean it up with a heard a noise and then I saw Marceline come in the door a small smile on her blue face. She had changed from her sloppily put on and bloody clothes, into a strappy tank top and black shorts that stopped just before her, now patched up and healthy looking, thighs.

"Well you're up, finally." She said, her voice seemed far off, distant. The pounding in my head got louder. I saw her notice the mess I had made on her bed sheets.

"That's disgusting. I hope you plan to clean that up." She rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite side of the bed, she stretched a hand over to my face and brushed my hair back. Frowning a little, she grabbed a tissue from somewhere I couldn't see behind her and produced a tissue.

Gingerly pressing the tissue to my nose, she started to wipe off the crusty blood from my nose. I flinched, once, and her face turned rock solid.

"Tell me if this hurts." She pinched the bridge of my nose softly. The little contact made my nose start flowing with blood all over again.

"It only hurts a little." My speech muffled, while I pressed the tissue to my nose to keep the blood from going on her sheets.

"Not broken, just bruised, maybe…" She sighed, a long melancholy sound. "How are you feeling?" I tried to grin, but it only made me want to vomit again.

"Honestly? Like I just got hit by a car. I'll be fine though." She looked away from me then and I could tell she was blaming herself.

"Marcy. It's not your fault your dad is a douchebag." Marcy giggled a little at that and leaned in to kiss me even though my nose blood was starting to leak on my mouth.

She retracted herself as if remembering something suddenly. Marceline shook her head and licked the blood off her lips.

"Your blood tastes good." She said casually. I laughed then pulled her down to lay down next to me. Her irises had shrunk back down to regular size. But her skin was still super paled in comparison to a few days ago.

"You know… I never did get a response." One of her eyebrows arched up.

"Yeah? Response for what?" A ghost of a smirk was forming on her lips.

"I asked if you could forgive me." Marcy literally just started laughing her cute ass off in my face. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Holy grod, Marshall, you're such a dipshit." She grinned and then kissed me again and I could feel her smile behind it.

"That answer your question?" I just shook my head and pulled her down for another kiss.

"I may need more convincing." She giggled sardonically and blew a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail off her face.

"This is for your benefit not mine." She countered even though she gave me a quick frenchie.

"How come all of our serious conversations end with make-out sessions?" Marcy leaned in close to my face.

"Because I'm impossible to resist." Her eyes darted down to my lips and she raised her eyebrows as if testing her theory,

_She's right._

* * *

**_Was that not amazingly full of feels or what? and oh my god! What did Marcy just "swear" to do?! We will find out :o... after a while though along the lines of chapter 20... and omg nose bleeds are gross. And Thank the heavens above i got over my small writers block and got more into how marcy and Marshy would act together, getting better right? Anyways I'm just saying I bet this couple is tired of all this drama so I'm considering making the next chapter just them, no drama, no fighting. HOWEVER! Chapter 14... whoa-ho-ho... that's gonna be some shit going down right there. What will happen when Marshall's past catches up to him? Maybe he should have a dream of the past? Ohh that's a good idea.. Okay you know what enough of my rambling! I bid you adew and advise you not to mention boxes to people who used to live in Ireland. JUST DON'T DO IT._**


	13. Chapter 13- The date

**AN:/ So this took a lot of time to write and is possibly the longest chapter I've written for this story... I have a pounding headache right now from watching the voice way too loudly, and trying to focus. Not a good idea. Anyways this is full of feels. Like FULL. OF. FEELS. And so I'm back obviously and I actually enjoyed writing two chapters so soon. :D And also guess who has 10,168 VIEWS? THIS GIRLLLL! Thanks guys! Means a lot!**

* * *

Marshall's POV

I opened my eyes to utter darkness. I heard Marceline mumble in protest and her voice vibrated through my ribcage.

_Hmm, we must have fallen asleep earlier._

Marcelines' head was on my chest and her arm was wrapped around my side tightly, preventing me from moving at all without disturbing her.

Instead, I ran my fingers through her raven hair and settled back into her pillows.

_Everything has been so crazy lately, I wish I could just have a day off._ Suddenly I got an idea.

I nudged Marceline softly, she was so _not _a morning person.

"_Marceline_." I whispered.

"Marshall…" She whined, she then turned on her side giving me space to move as if that was what I wanted.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I yelled, and turned toward her, blowing in her ear.

"_Ugh!_ Marshalllll…" She slurred, waving her hand by her ear and smacking me in the face.

"WAKE! UP!" I pushed her off the bed and leaned over the bed to stare down at her. She flipped me off but stayed on the floor.

"It is too early in the fucking morning for you to be such a jackass, Marshall Lee." I laughed and flipped upside down.

"Marceline Abadeer, would you like to go on a date with me?" I half expected her to laugh again but her face got serious.

"A date? Like a real one with romantic crud and dinner?" I nodded.

"Since when did you become such a romantic?"

"I'm trying to make up for hospitalizing you. Anyways, meet me over by your friend I saw you with the last time, the one with the treehouse…"

"That's Finn, and his best friend or brother or whatever is Jake."

"-Right, meet me over by them at 3." I shot her the most demonic smile I could manage, which by the way, considering I am demon, was _very_ demonic. demonic.

"Why am I suddenly very worried?" I flashed her a grin.

"You should be. Very, _very_ worried." I flashed a grin again and set out to make preparations for the day.

* * *

Marceline's POV.

After Marshall left I sighed and crawled back into bed. I slept until a loud buzzing that was my phone woke me up. I blindly reached for it on my nightstand and unlocked it. I saw that I missed a call from Marshall at 2:43.

_I don't remember giving him my number…_

I started to call Marshall back but he called back before I could press the call button.

"Yo!" He greeted, his voice sounding a little distant and was that the low whistle of wind I heard?

"Sup? Where are you?" He snickered on the other side of the line.

"Can't tell you. Anyways you should walk outside. Just saying. Don't bother changing your clothes. Just go outside." He hung up on me before I could ask any questions. Frowning, I made my way outside after slipping on some sandals and grabbing my umbrella.

On my doorstep was a little apple with a little note attached to it. I read the note while sucking the red out of the apple.

'_Hey you :P So go on over to the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is waiting for you –Marshy' _

I pressed my lips together tightly willing myself not to cry. Nobody had ever done anything this nice for me, ever. I tucked the paper away in one of my valuables boxes along with the red ribbon from our Hambo's. Then I made my way back outside and over to the Candy Kingdom.

The Candy Kingdom was oddly more crowded then usual so I skipped the streets and flew straight into Bonnies' veranda.

I knocked on the door hesitantly. The Princess opened it immediately as if she had completely expected me to come in this way.

"Marceline! Finally! Quickly we don't have much time before you have to be on your way!" She leaded me hurriedly into her royal bathroom where a makeup station, curling iron, and clothes covered in plastic awaited.

"Wait, wait. What is this? Are you helping me prepare?" She nodded enthusiastically and hugged me tightly.

"I am so glad that you are alright, Marceline, I was so worried…" She trailed off. Then looked up at the display she had on the counter.

"So! Let's get to work." She said and plopped me into a chair.

By work she really meant _work_. Bonnie started by doing my makeup nothing too heavy after a heated argument over it, a touch of eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, mascara and a deep red lipstick. Then she moved on to my hair which she curled slightly making my hair very wavy. Finally, she unwrapped the clothes from the plastic and help them up for my approval. I tried not to ogle.

"Where did you get such an amazing dress Bonnibel?" I asked holding it up to myself and looking in the mirror, only to swear in frustration.

_Of all the times to not be able to see my damn reflection. _

Bonnie, noticing my distress, added cheerfully, "Don't worry Marceline you look amazing and I'm sure that dress will look absolutely stunning on you. Go ahead and try it on, I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to go get the shoes that go with it.

I stripped down and pulled on the dress. The fabric was light and airy, the dress was black with a metallic silver shine to it, and it was sleeveless and stopped mid-thigh.

I was toying with a strand of my wavy hair when the princess came back in holding a pair of strappy black heels with the same metallic quality of the dress.

"Wow… and Marshall put you up to this?" She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"He came over this morning with instructions and I picked out everything and now I have to give you this," She handed me the shoes and produced a piece of paper handing that to me as well.

"I'm not supposed to read it so I have no idea what it says." She looked like she wanted to say more so I prodded, "Is that it?"

"Well Marshall Lee gave me more instructions, but he made it absolutely clear I was not to tell you." I made a face but nodded and took the paper.

It read, _So, I hope I don't end up with a fluffy pink ball. The princess and I had several arguments about you wearing makeup or not. I said not. So, I'm waiting for you over by Finn and Jake's. You have some rad friends. –Marshy_

"You better get going." Bonnie added with a grin, "It's 4:37"

I thanked her and headed off in the direction of Finn and Jake's house.

* * *

When I got there the sun was starting to sink down, turning the sky bright orange with pink streaks. I knocked on the door loudly, wanting desperately to see what Marshall had done in his final attempt to impress me. And impressed I was.

Finn opened the door wearing his regular adventuring clothes with a tie and a chef's hat.

"What's with the getup Finn?" I said laughing. He blushed but ushered me inside.

"I'm both the sues chef and the waiter. Anyways, I take it things with Marshall went okay? I heard you were in the hospital…" Finn looked oddly hurt that I had not been keeping him updated. I gave him an apologetic glance.

"Anyways, Go on up to the roof, I'm sure you'll like it." Finn flashed me a thumbs up and I made my way to the roof.

The first thing I saw was a large umbrella blocking the setting sun and under it two candles and another little note. Internally groaning, I leaned down and picked up the note.

_Turn around so I can see how the Princess did._

Suddenly confused and slightly nervous I turned around and saw Marshall sitting behind the ladder, grinning so much that his canines were in full display.

"You… look amazing. Looks like the Princess actually has some taste." I had no idea what to say to that, nobody had ever done anything this special for me and nobody had ever complimented me without the wrong reasons.

"You're an idiot." I choked out. Marshall approached me with a smug smirk on his face.

"I do all this work, and all I get is called an idiot? I'm starting to think maybe you don't like me… C'mon now, reward me properly." I rolled my eyes and shook my head but I still hugged him tightly and kissed him, smiling beneath it.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said grinning again.

"Thanks… for this… It's definitely the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And don't get too flattered not too many people do nice things for me." Marshall looked very distracted and didn't respond for long moment so I socked him in the arm.

"What? Oh. No problem babe. Anything for you…And sorry, I cannot get over how amazing you look." I rolled my eyes but still smiled. He was in a black vest with a white shirt underneath and a red tie, and had on black slacks. Again, we matched without even trying.

"So when is the food gonna get up here?"

"Hungry are we?" He asked snickering.

"Well, duh you had me running around all day!"

Marshall floated over to the stairs and whistled. Moments later Finn and Jake came up, both holding silver platters with silver lids. Jake was visibly shaking and Finn kicked him in the leg.

They set down the trays and Jake _jumped_ back down the ladder while Finn stayed behind for a moment later and winked at me.

"So, let's eat!"

We ate a variety of red foods including, spaghetti, red jell-o, and a strawberry/cherry mix.

"So…" Marshall said when we finished. "Am I completely forgiven now?" He smirked.

I winked at him and instead of answering, pulled him into a heated kiss.

I played him a familiar line, dripping with sarcasm.

"How come all of our serious conversations end in make-out sessions?"

He grinned and started floating horizontally, he then pulled me into his lap even though I could float myself and pulled me down to meet his lips. I felt the wind rushing around us as he pulled me higher into the air, above the clouds, and closer to the stars that were starting to pepper the skies.

He pulled away long enough to stare into my eyes.

"_I love you." _He whispered.

* * *

**AN:/ ERMAGERD THE FEELS. Anyways on a totally unrelated note I am becoming increasing obsessed with Lauren Hoffmans~ Broken THAT SONG IS AMAZING. And becoming obsessed with Ed sheeran... They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator ;3 You cheeky bastard. (Kidding) OKAY SO ON A RELATED NOTE! I need to figure out what I'm doing for the next 3 chapters because if I mess up the plot I can get some serious writing block. So.. might be a while until I update again... But anyways I expect double the reviews for this ... Two chapters... double reviews. Got it? Get it? Good! :D**


End file.
